silver carnotaurus
by Arifrahman 223
Summary: menceritakan seorang pemuda yang telah memiliki kakak kandung yang mana dia telah dikirim ke amerika yang entah kenapa mulai bertemu dengan kakaknya kembali di jepang yang bernama tatsuya shiba dan miyuki shiba. dan apa jadinya identitas adik laki-lakinya ini diungkap di depan kawannya ini yang bernama silver carnotaurus


yo agan semua perkenalkan nama saya arif4342. nah kali ini saya akan membuat ffn baru namun sudah lama karena saya remake chapter 1 ini. Dan nama ffn ini adalah Silver Carnotaurus. penasaran kek gimana? yuk kita lihat ceritanya seperti apa

**judul : Silver Carnotaurus**

**Summary : menceritakan seorang author yang telah memiliki kakak kandung yang mana dia telah dikirim ke jepang yang entah kenapa mulai bertemu dengan kakaknya kembali di jepang yang bernama tatsuya shiba dan miyuki shiba. dan apa jadinya identitas adik laki-lakinya ini diungkap di depan kawannya ini yang bernama silver carnotaurus**

**rated: T**

**pair : arif x ? (dikarenakan belum tahu siapa pairingnya)**

**disclaimer: mahouka koukou rettousei bukan milik saya karena saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja**

**warn : ooc, typo, alur kagak jelas, overpower**

**Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Humor, AU, Family, Harem**

chapter 1

dirumah adik kakak yang bernama miyuki dan tatsuya shiba mereka sedang menikmati acara sarapan yang terbilang agak sepi sekali. karena ya adiknya belum balik dari negara amerika (disini shiba tatsuya masih memakai logo weed atau bisa dikatakan tidak memiliki logo)

"nee miyuki. gimana keadaanmu?"tanya sang kakak yang bernama tatsuya yang meihat wajah murung miyuki

"aku baik-baik saja onii-sama"

"apa kamu sudah menghubungi adik kamu itu?" dan dibalas oleh miyuki"iya onii-sama,katanya sebentar lagi dia bakal pulang ke sini dan mau melanjutkan sekolahnya di tempat kita."

"oh"ucap tatsuya yang ber "oh"ria seakan sudah paham yang membuat adiknya malah tersenyum dipaksakan

setelah melakukan ritual makan pagi. mereka langsung pergi ke sekolah mereka yang jaraknya tidak di gerbang sekolah mereka kedatangan salah seorang cowok yanng tingginya hanya 175 cm,berambut seperti kakak laki-lakinya,dan bermata biru saphire

"ohayou nii-sama,nee-sama"ucap cowok itu.

merasa bingung dengan orang itu. mereka bertanya

"etto kamu siapa,dek. kok kamu manggil kami dengan sebutan nee-sama dan juga nii-sama?"tanya miyuki

" nee-sama tidak ingat aku. sonagaina(ya mau gimana lagi) apa ini bisa mengingatkan kakak?" ucap sosok itu yang mengeluarkan fotonya yang masih kecil bersama 2 orang dibelakangnya yakninya nii-sama dan mereka langsung terkejut tak terkecuali miyuki yang terkejut ditambah dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang bisa bertemu kembali dengan adiknya

"otouto. gimana kabarmu disana? dan sejak kapan kamu tiba disini?"tanya miyuki kepada adiknya bertubi-tubi karena saking bahagia melihat kedatangan adiknya yang imut

"nee-sama bertanya ya harus satu-satu nggak baik tanya bertubi-tubi"celetuk cowok itu

"hehehehe. gomen otouto"rujuk nee-samanya. dan hanya dibalas dengan bernafas pasrah dari sosok itu yang merupakan adiknya

"baiklah aku jawab pertanyaan nee-sama. aku baru sampai disini pagi tadi dengan kecepatan sprintku ditambah aku sudah memindahkan berkas milikku kemarin. dan keadaanku bisa dibilang sedang tidak fit karena badanku bagian belakang lagi sakit berat" ucap adik miyuki yang masih agak ngos-ngosan

"gitu ya. oh ya ayo masuk ke sekolah ini. dan bertemu dengan teman-teman nee-sama"ucap miyuki dengan ceria. sementara onii-samanya malah sweetdrop melihat adiknya itu

' imoutoku sayang banget sama otoutonnya sampai-sampai nii-samanya dikacangin' batin tatsuya dengan ooc yang seolah-olah adiknya melupakan kakak pertamanya

**sesampainya di sekolah**

akhirnya mereka tiba disekolah seihir yang terkenal karena keelitannya. dan lagi yang membuat arif bingung ketika tiba disana adalah ada yang memiliki logo dan ada juga yang tidak memiliki logo dan lagi arif melihat ada tindakan didiskriminasi

"nee-sama,nii-sama kenapa disekolah ada yang pakai logo dan ada yang tidak"tanya arif kepada miyuki dan shiba yang melihat disekolah tempat kedua kakaknya berada ada yang pakai logo dan ada yang tidak

"karena sekolah sini menerapkan kualitas sihir yang berasal dari kita. dan untuk penjelasannya bisa kamu dengar dari kepala sekolah di sekolah ini"balas shiba

"oh ya otouto. kamu pergi saja sama nee-sama. nanti nee-sama yang membantumu" ucap tatsuya shiba yang sedang mau menuju lokalnya

"ha'i nii-sama"dan pergilah shiba tatsuya itu ke kelasnya

"oh ya otouto. kamu ikut nee-sama ke kepala sekolah untuk mengurus daftar masuk ke sekolah mu ini"ucap miyuki

"baiklah. nee-sama"ucap cowok itu

dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat kepala sekolah yang disebabkan nii-samanya akan memulai pelajarannya di jam pertama

**setibanya di tempat kepala sekolah**

tuk tuk tuk

"masuk"ucap pria yang disana.

dan mereka berduapun masuk ke tempat kepala sekolah yang mana ruangannya luas disana ada lemari yang ada berbagai macam buku (termasuk manga yang entah kepsek sukai)

"ada apa miyuki shiba sampai datang keruanganku?"tanya kepala sekolah yang melihat jika miyuki datang bersama orang lain

"aku mau mengurus berkas kepindahan sekolah adikku ini"ucap miyuki yang menunjuk cowok itu

"arif shiba. itukah namamu?"

"ya itu adalah nama saya"ucap arif itu dengan formal

"tapi sebelum itu. kamu harus dites dulu"

"a-apa, aku harus dites?"tanya arif dengan muka yang kaget

"iya kamu akan dites melalui tes sihir pada umumnya" dan terlihat muka arif itu berbinar binar mendengar tes sihir apalagi jika soal sihir hanya dia yang paling jago

"baiklah aku akan ikut. tapi harus sekarang"

"baiklah tunggu saja jam 10 pagi di tempat pengetesan itu. tapi ada yang harus aku katakan padamu. arif shiba" ucap kepala sekolah itu yang nampak tersenyum melihat salah satu murid yang memiliki kepercayaan diri dan mengubah sikap senyumnya itu menjadi serius

"kamu akan memakai logo di pakaianmu. jika kamu berhasil kamu akan memakai logo bloom tapi jika kamu gagal kamu akan menggunakan logo weed. intinya sekolah ini hanya menggunakan strata atau yang bisa dipanggil dengan kelas sosialnya"ucap kepala sekolah itu panjang lebar

'oh... ternyata begini ya yang terjadi di sekolah ini pantes saja aku melihat ada yang diejek karena tidak bisa menggunakan sihir'batin arif yang kini mulai tahu apalagi dia melihat tindakan diskriminasi anak yang pandai sihir kepada anak yang tidak pandai sihir

"baiklah akan aku lakukan. aku tidak peduli apa pangkatku ataupun apalah yang digunakan disini tapi aku tetap menghargai walau itupun sedikit"ucap arif itu dengan serius dan pantang mundur

dan miyuki selaku onee-samanya sangat kagum akan keputusan adiknya itu yang tidak peduli pangkatnya apa dia tetap melakukan kebaikan walau hanya berpangkat bloom ataupun weed

"jangan kalah otouto" dukung miyuki kepada adiknya dan dibalas dengan anggukan adiknya"iya nee-sama"

**skip jam 10**

pada saat jam istirahat seluruh siswa pergi ketempat pengetesan sihir yang dilakukan oleh 1 orang cowok. tak terkecuali nii-sama juga nee-samanya juga ikut menonton pengetesan itu

"nee, shiba-kun, dia siapa?"tanya cewek yang berambut merah yang menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang nampak bersembunyi dan melihat kakaknya yang berbicara dengan temannya

"dia adalah otouto ku dan juga miyuki,erika"balas shiba

"eeeeeeehhhhhhh."teriak erika yang kaget luar biasa

"bukannya adikmu hanya miyuki?"

"bukan. adikku sebenarnya ada 2. yang satu miyuki dan satu lagi yang baru pindah dari negara lain. dan lagi dia baru dipindahkan ke amerika karena suatu hal dan aku maupun miyuki tidak mendapat surat kabar keadaan adikku. dan sekarang dia baru tiba disini dan itu membuat kami bahagia"balas tatsuya yang melihat keterkejutan si erika

"tapi apa dia bisa menggunakan sihir seperti miyuki ataupun kamu,shiba?"kali ini erika menanyakan itu tanpa menggunakan suffix-kun

"dia bisa dia bisa melemparkan benda itu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata,bahkan bisa dibilang dia adalah adik yang memiliki sifat brocon,dan juga siscon yang terkuat dan juga sangat jenius"

kali ini erika harus sweetdrop mendengar jawaban tatsuya

'aku nggak tahu ternyata dia memiliki sifat brocon dan siscon apalagi dia memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata'

**di tempat pengetesan sihir**

disana terlihat seorang cowok yang lagi di tes oleh gurunya yang sedang mencatat nama dan juga pangkat yang bakal dia masuki nanti

"pasti cowok itu tidak bisa"ejek salah satu cowok di tempat itu karena bisa dibilang dia sangat pemula dan kali ini mereka harus menelan kata-kata mereka kembali jika melihat kemampuan sesungguhnya dari pengguna sihir

'otouto,jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka. buktikan kalau kamu bisa'batin miyuki yang berdoa untuk adiknya

"baiklah, arif shiba silakan mulai"ucap guru yang mengeluarkan instruksi dan dibalas berupa anggukan

"pasti tidak bisa tuh"ucap cowok itu yang menunjukkan muka kemenangan. tapi berbeda dengan ucapan mereka harus menelan kembali kata-kata hinaan itu kembali karena cowok itu menunjukkan taringnya dan juga permohonan kakaknya terkabul.

**nguunng boom klontang**

bagaimana tidak alat yang digunakan untuk mengetes kekuatan sihir itupun langsung hancur seketika dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menabrak tembok yang tak bersalah juga ditambah hanya menggunakan sedikit energi mana. dan kali ini semua cowok dan cewek harus membungkam mulut mereka kecuali keluarga shiba itu sendiri mereka hanya tersenyum dengan perkembangan pesat mana milik adiknya.

"ehhh malah hancur seketika dengan kecepatan tinggiku. padahal hanya menggunakan sedikit kekuatan sihir"ucap arif dengan muka pasrah kalau dilihat situasi mereka malah menutup mulut mereka

'kekuatan apa itu. kecepatan itu melebihi kecepatan normal tapi hanya menggunakan sedikit energi sihir.'kali ini salah satu siswa sekolah itu membatin karena dia melihat kekuatan diatas rata-rata

'itu sebenarnya kekuatan apa sih..kenapa sampai mudah menghancurkannya dalam sekali serang dengan mode kecepatan?' batin guru yang ikut kaget melihat alat miliknya hancur

dan setelah itu si arif mendapatkan pakaian yang berlogo bloom (mirip miyuki) tapi kelopaknya berwarna emas dan adiknya itu ber rank-S atau bisa dikatakan rank yang melebihi rank A itu setelah menjalani pengetesan sihir, miyuki dan tatsuya memeluk adiknya itu

"selamat ya arif-kun,kamu sudah masuk sekolah sihir" ucap miyuki yang mengucapkan ucapan selamat atas keberhasilan arif dalam meraih pengetesan sihir

"dan juga selamat dengan perkembangan sihirmu itu". dan dibalas dengan anggukan yang memerah "i-iya nii-sama,nee-sama"

setelah itu si arif menjalani rutinitas di sekolah barunya itu sampai jam istirahat dan sangat menyenangkan baginya untuk bisa bersekolah di sekolah barunya itu ditempat kedua kakaknya berada. dan jangan ditanya lagi dia sangat populer karena sihirnya yang begitu pesat

**skip jam istirahat**

ketika jam istirahat berbunyi,arif pergi ke tempat kakaknya yang berada. ketika sampai arif disambut beberapa teman kakaknya itu yang bernama erika,mizuki,leo,honoka,shizuku,dan juga mikihiko yang sekelas dengan kakaknya itu. apalagi arif sendiri tahu bahwa semua teman kakaknya ini tidak memakai pangkat yang bisa di artikan kalau mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir

"ohh. adiknya tatsuya nongol tuh"ucap erika dengan nada jahil

"bukannya adikmu cuma miyuki saja,tatsuya?"tanya rambut coklat dan berbadan besar

"adikku sebenarnya dua yang satu itu adik kandungku yang kedua,leo"ucap tatsuya kepada leo yang menunjuk arif

"eeeeehhhhhh"kali ini semuanya kaget minta ampun kecuali erika yang mengetahui karena dia juga berada di tempat pengetesan sihir itu

"kenapa bengong disitu, saja mereka semua teman-teman nii-sama"bujuk tatsuya kepada arif dan itu dibalas dengan anggukan"i-iya onii-sama"

dan seketika arif langsung bersembunyi di belakang tatsuya

"lho,adikmu kenapa,tatsuya?kok kelihatan takut banget?"tanya mizuki

"gomen,adikku belum bisa bertatapan dengan orang baru baginya teman baru kelihatan seperti orang asing. nanti dia sendirinya akan berani bicara dengan kalian jika dia sudah terbiasa"balas tatsuya

"oh ya kamu siapa?"tanya honoka

"na-namaku a-arif. arif shiba"ucap laki-laki a.k.a arif dengan takut

"maaf ya dia seperti ini"ucap tatsuya

"daijoubu tatsuya. kita mengerti situasinya kok"ucap mikihiko

"ya ketimbang leo yang kalau baru bertatapan dengan teman baru dia bakalan pingsan"ejek erika

"apa katamu?!" ucap leo yang nampak kesal jika dirinya diejek oleh erika

tak lama muncul juga adik pertama tatsuya dan juga onee-sama arif itu yang bernama miyuki shiba. dia berjalan ketempat onii-sama dan juga ketempat otouto yang si arif itu langsung memeluk onee-sama dia dan membenamkan wajahnya itu ke dada nee-samanya itu

"Lho. kok kayak ketakutan gitu,arif-kun?"tanya miyuki

"aku belum bisa berinteraksi dengan teman nii-sama makanya aku selalu bersembunyi dibelakang nii-sama"balas arif

" -sama ngerti kok. tapi kamu jangan bersembunyi terus seperti semua teman menjauhimu lho,arif-kun"

"iya aku tahu kok,nee-sama"ucap arif dengan manja. dan semua teman tatsuya hanya sweetdrop terhadap tingkah adiknya yang cowok itu yang terbilang cukup manja.  
"ehem" kemudian tatsuya berkata"bisa kalian datang ke kafe teman kita biasa makan dan minum ada yang ingin aku katakan mengenai adik ku yang bernama arif shiba"ucap tatsuya

"ok. kami bakalan datang,tapi jam berapa kita berkumpul disana?"tanya honoka

"jam 19:00"balas tatsuya dengan singkat

skiptime

tak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa kelompok pria yang sangat menyebalkan. karena mereka membenci tatsuya karena dia memiliki teman yang berbeda kelas. bagi adiknya si tatsuya malah ada sisi amarah yang mana terlihat akan ada yang berani menyentuh orang tidak berdosa

"hehehehehe. lihat semuanya kita kedatangan dua cewek manis nih"ucap siswa A

"kamu benar sekali lihat saja wajahnya begitu menggoda"ucap siswa B

"hen-hentikan"ucap perempuan yang berambut coklat twintail yang bernama honoka

"kenapa kamu nggak mau sama kita-kita, kita berenam kan kuat? masa kamu mau sama orang-orang udik itu apalagi sama pemula yang baru datang itu"ucap siswa C yang menggoda honoka dengan nada yang mengintimidasi

kali ini mereka harus menelan kata-kata mereka kembali karena mereka telah membangunkan sang monster yang sangat marah yakninya adik kedua dari shiba ada batu yang berada di dekatnya, arifpun langsung mengambil itu dan

buak

sekali kena pukulan batu membuat orang itu langsung kesakitan akibat lemparan yang diberikan dari si arif dan pingsan seketika. semua mata tertuju kepada siarif dan kali ini semua teman dari shiba tatsuya dan juga miyuki kaget melihat perbuatan dari sikap si arif. itu memang hal wajar karena siapapun tak suka dihina

"oi. apa sudah cukup penghinaan kalian? hah"tanya arif dengan santai tapi berbeda dengan auranya yang sangat membunuh, sementara bagi yang berada didekat arif yang melihat aura membunuhnya terlihat sangat merinding bahkan ada yang pucat pasi yang melihat hal itu. lalu bagi yang terbiasa seperti teman shiba tatsuya dan juga miyuki shiba memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, namun langkahnya tercegat oleh adik kedua dari shiba tatsuya

"kalian semua tetap disini. biar aku tutup mulut omong kosong mereka. bahkan jika perlu aku banting mereka"ucapku dengan datar dan semua selaku teman tatsuya dan miyuki langsung kembali ke kuda-kuda normalnya

"hati-hati ya, ototou"ucap miyuki dengan cemas

"hn. tentu saja nee-sama,aku pasti akan kembali"ucap arif tanpa melihat kebelakang,namun hanya diberi acungan jempol yang bisa diartikan 'aku pasti akan kembali, percayalah'

"sepertinya orang berujar dengan ucapan omong kosong harus kuapakan dulu ya?"ledek arif dengan santai

"semuanya apa yang kalian tunggu serang si pemula itu" ucap salah satu siswa yang menginstruksi 4 temannya itu

**buak syuut tap**

orang pertama melakukan pukulan kekanan namun karena diketahui oleh arif langsung menahannya dengan tangan kirinya. tak buang kesempatan siarif langsung menghajar orang itu dengan pukulan kanan dengan sangat keras. setelah itu muncullah orang kedua yang ingin menendang dengan kaki kanan namun karena diketahui oleh arif langsung dipegang kaki orang itu sehingga gerakannya terhambat.

"heh. hanya inikah kemampuan bertarungmu? ternyata hanya ucapanmu tidak sesuai dengan tindakanmu"ucap arif yang langsung membanting orang kedua itu dengan sangat keras sehingga orang yang dibanting pingsan seketika

**buak syuut arrrg**

tak lama kemudian datang orang keempat dia langsung menendang dengan kaki kiri . tapi serangannya itu berhasil ditahan dengan cara yang sama yakninya yaitu dengan cara di tahan kakinya, setelah tertahan si arif lompat dan langsung berputar dan tanpa belas kasihan arifpun langsung mematahkan kaki orang itu sehingga orang itu berteriak kesakitan

sementara dua kakak arif hanya mengulum senyum bangga karena adiknya bisa melindungi keluarganya walau dia memiliki julukan yang bernama 'silver carnotaurus'

bagi dua orang yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pemula yang baru tiba

"ada apa. kenapa kalian tidak serang aku lagi? apa hanya ini kemampuan bertarung kalian"tanya arif mengejek sehingga 2 orang itu tersulut emosinya

"tentu saja tidak. dasar pemula murahan"ucap salah satu cowok yang kini memprovokasi arif dengan hinaan yang sangat keterlaluan sehingga teman shiba dan miyuki ingin bergerak namun langkahnya terhenti karena miyuki dan shiba percaya karena adiknya bisa mengatasinya

"kenapa kamu menghalangiku shiba-kun? aku harus membantunya"tanya leo

"ini urusannya karena dia sudah dalam mode amarah yang sangat menakutkan"ucap shiba sehingga semua teman shiba dan miyuki menatapnya dan benar saja adiknya sudah berada dalam mode menakutkan dalam kemarahan sehingga teman shiba dan miyuki kembali berhenti bergerak

"pemula murahan ya? aku rasa kalianlah pemula murahan ya karena kalian tidak bisa membangkitkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya"balas arif kepada 2 orang dengan provokasi sehingga 2 orang itu mengeluarkan CAD mereka dan ingin memusnahkan arif dengan sihir mereka

namun seringai arif muncul seketika karena kebodohan dari 2 orang itu

'heh baaakaa' batin arif yang kini memasuki kuda-kuda bertarung

ketika 2 orang itu mengetik kode dan pola serangan kepada arif karena kebodohan mereka sendiri, arif langsung mematahkan kedua tangan mereka sehingga keluarlah teriakan keras karena serangan yang dilancarkan arif begitu cepat

"a-a-a-apa i-i-i-itu"tanya leo yang tergagap melihat serangan arif barusan

"**hiraishin** ya. nggak aku sangka dia mengeluarkannya dengan sangat cepat"ucap shiba sehingga membuat temannya sendiri kebingungan

"shiba-kun **hiraishin** itu apa?" tanya mikihiko

"hiraishin adalah salah satu kemampuan yang dimiliki adikku dimana dia bisa berpindah tempat sesuka hatinya tanpa menggunakan alat CAD kecuali kemampuan lainnya yang tidak kita ketahui"ucap shiba sehingga mikihiko dan leo menatap ngeri adiknya shiba dan miyuki kecuali honoka,mizuki,dan erika yang menatap kagum dengan kekuatan teman adiknya ini

'te-ternyata adik shiba-kun dan miyuki-chan sungguh berbahaya'batin mereka berdua

'ternyata adik miyuki-chan dan shiba-kun sangat hebat'

"apa yang terjadi disini" tanya perempuan yang berambut pendek sehingga kegiatan pertarungan mereka terhenti

"mereka berempat ingin memperkosa teman nii-sama serta nee-sama ku untuk inisiatifnya maka aku menyerang mereka karena mereka telah berani menghinaku dan menghina kakakku" ucap arif kepada dua atau lebih tepatnya 6 orang anggota OSIS

"i-itu tidak benar" ucap laki-laki yang ingin mengelak

"oh ya lalu apa ini?" tanya arif kepada orang itu dan memperlihatkan bukti perlakuan dan perkataan dia sampai orang yang mengelak itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"maaf atas perbuatanku senpai...aku melakukan ini karena alasan membela diri" ucap arif yang langsung bungkuk hormat dan pergi dari sana

namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan bahwa orang yang mengelak dari fakta ingin menyerangnya kembali. dan dugaannya benar laki-laki itu bangkit lagi dan kembali menyerangnya. namun karena ketua OSIS dan anggotanya tidak sempat melakukan pertahanan mereka hanya bisa pasrah

"rasakan ini" ucap laki-laki itu yang kini mengarahkan tinjunya

**syuut duak syuuut bruak**

namun tinjunya malah menghajar udara kosong karena arif menghindar kekiri. tak buang kesempatan arifpun menendang orang itu dengan sangat keras sehingga orang itu melayang dan menabrak bangunan sekolah

sementara yang melihat hanya menatap ngeri lagi melihat tendangan dari murid itu sangat kuat

"heh.. bahkan ucapan nyelenehmu tidak seperti tindakanmu itu" ucap sinis arif yang langsung pergi meninggalkan orang yang berani mengelak dari kenyataan

**skip sampai jam 19:00**

sesampainya di kafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, mereka memesan makanan dan minuman kepada pelayan kafe itu

"kalian semua ingin pesan apa?"tanya pelayan itu

"aku ingin cream soda dan juga spaghetti"ucap erika

"aku ingin teh dingin"ucap shizuku

"aku ingin teh panas"ucap leo

"aku ingin jeruk panas" ucap mizuki

"aku sama dengan dia"ucap honoka

"aku ingin kopi dan beberapa sandwich"ucap tatsuya

"pesananku sama dengan dia"ucap miyuki yang menunjuk leo

"kalau kamu pesan apa adek?"tanya pelayan itu

"a-a-aku...m-ma-mau" ucap arif gugup

"nggak usah gugup dek."dukung miyuki

"a-aku ingin cappucino panas"ucap arif dengan gagap. alasannya sangat simpel dia sedang dikelilingi beberapa perempuan termasuk kakaknya yang berada di sebelah kiri

"baiklah kalian tunggu sebentar kalian bakalan diantar"ucap pelayan itu

"iya"balas mereka serempak kecuali arif yang masih gugup dan tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa

dan setelah pesanan mereka tiba,mereka langsung minum makanan mereka kecuali arif yang masih diam dan nggak meminum pesanannya itu dan itu diketahui oleh miyuki yang juga sebagai nee-samanya

"kenapa nggak diminum pesanannya, pesanannya nggak enak?"tanya miyuki,namun nggak dibalas oleh arif sampai keluar airmata yang membuat semuanya kaget apalagi si arif memeluk miyuki tiba-tiba

"a-aku n-nggak ingin ting-tinggal sendiri nee-sama...hiks...aku ingin bersama nee-sama dan juga nii-sama. aku takut "ucap arif dengan tangisan dan miyuki juga sedih mengapa ayah kandungnya memisahkan dia dan nii-samanya bersama otoutonya yang masih belum tahu miyuki memeluk adiknya dengan kasih sayang walau keluar air matanya itu begitupun dengan nii-samanya dia sangat mencintai adiknya walau tampangnya dingin dan datar

"jangan nangis lagi ya dek. nee-sama dan juga nii-sama akan selalu bersamamu dek"ucap miyuki yang sudah menghapus air matanya

"go-gomennasai hiks...hiks..."ucap arif yang masih menangis

"iya. nee-sama ngerti kok apa yang terjadi denganmu dek. dakara jangan nangis -sama juga nii-sama akan memberikan kasih sayang kepadamu"

"nii-sama juga akan membantu kamu,otouto bukan hanya nii-sama dan juga nee-sama saja yang membantumu tapi juga teman-teman nii-sama dan juga nee-sama akan membantumu"ucap tatsuya

teman-teman tatsuya dan juga miyuki juga ikut mereka juga merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yang dirasakan arif dari dia kecil sampai besar apalagi penderitaannya sudah sangat besar atau terlampau besar

"iya"ucap mizuki

"itu benar"ucap leo

"kami akan selalu bersamamu"ucap honoka

"dan aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu jadi jangan khawatir lagi"ucap shizuku

"yang dikatakan nii-samamu benar arif"ucap mikihiko

"kita akan selalu bersamamu"ucap erika

akhirnya arif langsung tersenyum akan perbuatan mereka itu yang terbilang cukup baik

"arigatou minna"balas arif berupa senyuman yang tulus itu

"oh ya tatsuya sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kamu katakan kepada kami"

"sebenarnya ini tentang nama adikku"

"maksudmu namanya aku rasa tidak ada masalah dengan nama adikmu"ucap erika

"bukan itu, tapi tentang julukan adikku?"ketus tatsuya

"julukan adikmu?memang nama julukan adikmu apa?"tanya erika dengan penasaran

"nama julukan adikku memegang gelar terkuat yakni silver carnotaurus"yang membuat semua orang kaget dan membelalakkan matanya

"silver carnotaurus. aku pernah dengar tentang itu. mereka adalah orang yang memiliki karakteristik sihir terkuat,dan juga seni bela diri mereka yang sangat hebat bahkan bisa membuat lawan menjadi lumpuh dan tidak berkutik melawannya"ucap leo dan dibalas oleh anggukan tatsuya

"seperti yang leo katakan itu benar dan itu hanya dimiliki oleh adikku ini"ucap tatsuya yang mengelus kepala adiknya itu

"dan tidak hanya itu saja dia bisa mengaktifkan jurus terlarang yang melebihi nii-sama yakni 'alpha trident' yaitu teknik sihir yang menggunakan psion sihir yang sangat besar"balas miyuki

"mah. kamu terlalu berlebihan nee-sama"ucap arif yang mentembemkan mulutnya dan beberapa teman tatsuya yang dominan cewek malah memerah wajahnya  
'ka-kawaiii'batin mereka yang melihat wajah otouto miyuki

"ma~ma gomen ne arif-kun"seketika wajahnya langsung hilang tembem nya

**ARIF POV**

hai namaku arif shiba disini aku berumur 16 tahun kakak keduaku berumur 17 tahun dan kakak pertamaku berumur 18 tahun. kami memiliki umur yang berjarak 1 tahun dan disini aku terlihat bisa ahli beladiri dan sihir sehingga waktu aku berumur 14 tahun aku bisa menggunakan alpha trident yaitu salah satu sihir yang berada diatas beta trident. aku menjadi overprotective kepada kedua saudaraku karena aku sangat menyayangi nii-sama juga nee-samaku. walau gitu aku sangat gugup berinteraksi namun aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit keberanian yang dari nee-sama juga nii-sama berikan kepadaku

"oh ya nii-sama nanti aku tidur dimana?"

"kamu nanti tidur sama nee-sama kamu. soalnya kamarnya hanya ada dua"

akupun kaget tidur berdua dengan kakakku lagi? yang benar saja, aku nggak mau hal aneh terjadi pada kakakkuu. aku ingin melindungi nee-sama dan juga nii-sama bukan menjadi penjahat kelamin nantinya

"etto.. nii-sama bukannya aku nggak mau, tapi aku nggak mau hal aneh menimpa nee-samaku seperti melakukan hal yang nggak mengerti itu apa yang nii-sama minta, tapi aku nggak mau" tolakku secara halus

"tetap nggak boleh. aku nggak mau nantinya nee-samamu malah jadi tambah sakit karena kamu menjauh tidur kepadanya" jika diingat itu pernah terjadi ketika aku diminta okaa-sama untuk membiarkan aku tidur di luar awalnya memang disetujui, namun aku kaget mendengar kalau nee-sama terkena demam. sampai akhirnya aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan nee-sama sendirian dan demamnya langsung hilang

"baiklah jika itu kehendak nii-sama" ucapku dengan pasrah

"ternyata miyuki-chan bisa gampang sakit jika adiknya tidur berjauhan. nee, ratu brocon"ledek erika

"u-urusai erika-chan"ucap nee-samaku sambil ngambek

"ma-ma jangan merusak suasana disini"lerai honoka

"benar tuh. nanti suasana disini malah nggak enak"

dan seketika nii-samaku mengeluarkan dua tongkat yang panjang dan terbalur dengan 2 buah kain beda warna. awalnya kukira itu pedang

"itu apa nii-sama" dan nii-sama langsung memberikan tongkat itu kepadaku

"bukalah aku yakin 2 tongkat ini akan berguna untukmu" dan ternyata dugaanku benar . ketika kubuka ada 2 buah pedang yang sangat keren dan bermata dua

"oh ya ini dari teman kerja nii-sama ingin memberikan ini padamu" dan kali ini ukuran hadiah yang kedua kakakku kasih hanya sebesar tas. aku heran isinya apa didalam

dan tak lama muncullah 2 buah senjata api yang mirip dengan punya kakakku tapi hanya beda warna kalau punya tatsuya shiba warna biru langit dan kalau punyaku warna biru metal yang disetiap sisi ada warna merah darah

"nii-sama. apa ini?"

"ini adalah pedang blue elucidator dan red elucidator (A/N: pedangnya mirip dengan pedang kirito sao) dan 2 buah senjata yang mirip senjata api itu namanya adalah blue silver carnotaurus karena ada nama gelar 'silver carnotaurus' di nama senjata warna birumu"jelas kakakku panjang lebar

"arigatou nii-sama. aku sangat menyukainya"

"dan ini adalah koper milikmu untuk mengisi amunisi seperti milik nii-sama. tapi tidak menggunakan peluru api hanya peluru sihir yang bernama kerennya CAD"ucap nii-samaku

"baiklah nii-sama 4 buah senjata ini akan aku jaga baik-baik agar suatu saat aku bisa membantu nii-sama,nee-sama,dan teman nii-sama juga nee-sama disaat butuh bantuan"

"arigatou otouto"ucap miyuki yang memberikan ciuman ke keningku walau diperhatikan hanya beberapa teman saja sih

"arigatou arif-kun"ucap shizuku yag kini mulai tersenyum

"arigatou arif-kun"ucap honoka yang kini mengelus kepalaku dan entah kenapa membuatku senang

"aku juga ikut membantumu ok"ucap erika dengan mengancungkan jempol dan tersenyum menyeringai

"aku juga. kali ini jika ada yang menyakiti keluarga kita. akan kuhajar dia habis-habisan"ucap leo

"walau hanya dengan sedikit tenaga saja sudah loyo"ledek erika

"apa katamu barusan kepadaku?"tanya leo

"bukan apa-apa" balas erika

"hahahahahahahahhahaha" kali ini semua teman kedua kakakku melihatku tertawa yang melihat dimana leo bertengkar dengan erika. tak lama kemudian mereka semuapun juga ikut tertawa dan nee-samaku juga tersenyum melihat aku yang tertawa

'yokatta. akhirnya kamu tertawa juga otouto'batin miyuki yang bisa bernafas lega karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat adik laki-lakinya ini tertawa karena pada saat belum dipindahkan adiknya ini tidak pernah tersenyum maupun tertawa dan sekarang ketika adiknya pulang dari amerika adiknya bisa tertawa bahagia

"oh ya nii-sama" ucapku yang kini mulai mengingat sesuatu yang penting sehingga semua menatap kearahku

"ada apa otouto?"tanya tatsuya atau kakak pertamaku

"apa kakak sudah menerima hadiah yang aku berikan?"tanyaku kembali

"maksudmu senjata laras panjang itu?"tanya abangku dan aku balas berupa anggukan

"senjatanya masih bisa dipakai namun aku tidak tahu jika jarak tembaknya sangat jauh" ucap tatsuya dengan datar walau dari nada bicaranya dia sangat takut dan kaget dengan jarak tembak yang tergolong sangat jauh

"memang senjatanya seperti apa?" tanya leo yang penasaran begitupun dengan yang lain kecuali honoka yang nampak mengetahui sesuatu

"perkiraanku sih nama senjata yang sangat keren akan jarak tembak yang sangat jauh adalah AX-78 N.. itu adalah senjata laras panjang yang bisa menembak di jarak 3 bahkan 10 km. bahkan dengan jarak sejauh itu akurasinya sudah tajam.." ucap honoka yang dia sadar dan kaget jika itu adalah

"jangan katakan jika itu adalah senjata yang kamu buat dan kamu publish" ucap honoka yang kaget mendengar nama senjata itu begitupun dengan yang lain

"iya itu benar sekali nama senjata itu adalah AX-78 N adalah senjata laras panjang yang baru aku buat.. tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang aku buat..melainkan ada beberapa yang aku buat namun belum aku pasarkan" ucapku yang mengangguk ucapan honoka yang benar atas ucapan barusan. dan untung kafe disana berada dalam keadaan sepi

"memang ada berapa yang kamu buat jenisnya?"tanya erika yang nampak ingin tahu nama senjata apalagi jenisnya

"ada 20 buah diantaranya adalah tipe jenis bazooka, pistol, dan tipe meriam laser dan juga tipe gatling dan selain itu ada juga jenis pedang tapi kebanyakan pedang yang aku buat adalah pedang bermata dua namun beralirkan CAD juga..namanya juga beragam disana" ucapku yang mulai mengeluarkan tab besarnya dan memperlihatkan nama senjata itu

"yang satu ini namanya bazooka laser AG-90 dikatakan jenis ini karena dia menggunakan peluru berjeniskan CAD namun ukurannya magazine CAD sama persis dengan ukuran magazine CAD yang digunakan pada pistol. dan yang ini namanya rudal ZXV-213B namanya memang terlihat aneh namun kekuatan dalam pertempuran sangat tinggi. seperti jika musuh berbelok tajam maka dia akan mengikutinya dengan berbelok tajam sehingga musuh tidak dapat melarikan diri kemana dia pergi. dan ini bisa kalian lihat seluruhnya bahkan modelnya" ucapku yang memperlihatkan jenis dan model senjatanya yang sangat kuat bahkan terbilang mematikan

"lalu ini namanya apa n-na apa lah ini?"ucap honoka yang nggak bisa menyebut nama senjata yang terbilang sangat sulit

"namanya nanokromatik sword ZX ..itu adalah senjata jarak dekat berjeniskan pedang bermata dua..jika dilihat modelnya seperti pedang bermata dua diera yunani namun senjata itu sangat berbahaya dimana jika dia menggunakan CAD baik elemen api maupun semua elemen akan meningkatkan daya serang sebanyak 10x lipat dari serangan berbahaya dan prinsip cara kerjanya mirip seperti menyeburkan api dari mulut"ucapku namun hanya leo yang tidak tahu seperti apa

"bisa nggak kamu kasih contohnya?"tanya leo yang nampak penasaran dengan senjata berjeniskan pedang

"bisa kok. contohnya kamu pergi kesalah satu area musuh yang berjumlah 20 bahkan 30 orang karena di dalam diri kamu bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang..lalu kamu tanpa pikir panjang menyerang orang itu dalam sekali serang dengan pedang itu sehingga jika kamu mengeluarkan elemen api atau es yang hanya berdamage 50 bahkan 60 maka pedang itu akan meningkatkan daya serangnya menjadi 500 bahkan 600 damage sehingga musuh sudah hancur dalam sekali serang"ucapku yang menjelaskan damage besar yang ditimbulkan pedang itu

"tapi bukannya bisa digunakan dalam jarak jauh juga?"tanya leo

"itu benar pedang itu bisa menyerang jarak jauh maupun dekat seperti kamu ingin menebas sesuatu entah itu monster godzilla atau musuh yang bersenjatakan pistol" ujarku yang nampak santai dengan senyum hangatnya yang membuat semua laki-laki dan perempuan disana terkagum dengan eksperimen milik adik dari shiba tatsuya dan miyuki shiba

'dia sangat hebat bahkan di usia yang sangat muda dia sudah bisa membuat berbagai jenis senjata' batin shizuku

"lalu kenapa nggak kamu publishkan saja semua senjatamu? aku yakiin kamu bakal cepat kaya jika kamu mengpublishkannya" tanya leo sehingga akupun menggelengkan kepalanya

"kamu tahukan apa yang terjadi jika aku mempublikasikan semua senjataku dan disalahgunakan oleh pihak yang tak ada sangkut pautnya?" tanyaku kembali sehingga bisa aku lihat wajah leo sudah kaget dan sadar apa yang dia ucapkan

"mereka akan menggunakan senjataku untuk membunuh semua orang disini bahkan menghancurkan dunia dimana seluruh dunia bisa mendapat perlakuan adil" jawabku

"begitu ya"

**TBC**

**baiklah mungkin hanya segini aja dulu untuk chapter 1 untuk silver carnotaurus, dan disini ane buat sesuai dengan alurnya walau agak aneh sedikit. dan juga jangan lupa kasih review dan saran agar ffn ini laku untuk semua reader walau saya sebagai author masih amatiran**

**-=-= arif4342 LOGOUT-=-=**


End file.
